As information devices such as computers, mobile phones, and smartphones are further developed and improved, large amounts of information are being stored and processed by the information devices. Accordingly, memory devices having higher performance are being desired as components of information devices. Since in some devices a memory semiconductor can operate with low power, such memory semiconductors are being used in memory devices. The memory semiconductors may include a random access memory (RAM), a read only memory (ROM), or the like. The RAM may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), or the like.
As high-capacity, high-speed, and low-power technologies of the memory device are developed, technology for exactly or correctly transmitting a signal within an information device is desired. An information processing device such as a central processing unit (CPU) or an application processor (AP) may exchange various signals with memory devices. To process information quickly, the information processing device simultaneously or concurrently exchanges various signals with memory devices.
When signals are transmitted within an information device, included when signals are transmitted simultaneously or concurrently, interference may be generated between the signals. If the interference is generated in a signal transmission process, the waveform of the signal may become distorted. In cases where the waveform of the signal is distorted, information that the signal indicates may also become also distorted. Accordingly, there is a desire for technology to compensate for distortion of a waveform upon transmitting a signal, so that components of the information device can exchange information exactly or correctly with each other.